buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Restfield Cemetery
was one of the twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale, along with Shady Hill and Sunnydale Cemetery. It notably contained the Alpert mausoleum and Spike's residence in Hawley mausoleum. History In 1998, Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers fought two vampires in Restfield under Rupert Giles observation, when Gwendolyn Post first introduced herself. In the following night, Faith went patrolling alone in this cemetery, despite Buffy's suggestion of going together to Shady Hill Cemetery, considered closer to Maple Court, but Restfield was on her way to Sunnydale Motor Inn. There, Faith encountered and fought Lagos, who had been searching for the Glove of Myhnegon, and the demon fought her off. The artifact was housed in the Von Hauptman mausoleum and retrieved by Angel, while Alexander Harris saw him and discovered about his return. In the following night, Willow Rosenberg accompanied Buffy in her patrol, when she beheaded Lagos."Revelations" In 1999, Xander drove Jack O'Toole and Lysette Torchio to Restfield, where Jack intended to resurrect his friends. Big Bob had been buried there and was successfully brought back, but the appearance of the zombie made Lysette ran away. As they reanimated Parker, Rupert Giles attempted to communicate with Spirit Guides in front of one of the crypts in this cemetery about the upcoming apocalypse, but they refused to help him."The Zeppo" When she needed to contact D'Hoffryn in 1999 to retrieve Willow from him, Anya Jenkins brought Xander, Buffy, and Spike to a crypt in Restfield. She was unable to complete the invocation, as the group was attacked by demons attracted by Willow's curse over Xander by her "My Will Be Done", while the same spell made Buffy and Spike kiss each other instead of fight off the demons. This only stopped by her return, when she performed a My Will Be Safe spell."Something Blue" Giles wandered in Restfield when he was unable to be around humans scared by his new Fyarl demon form. He was intercepted by Spike, who was measuring the exterior of Alpert mausoleum in search for a crypt to reside. The vampire initially intended to fight Giles, but he was able to understand the demonic language, so Giles promised to pay him in exchange of help finding Ethan Rayne."A New Man" Spike eventually took residence in the Hawley mausoleum."The I in Team" Under Jonathan Levinson's augmentation spell, he and Buffy went after the Monster in Shady Hill, where they met Spike. Buffy threatened him for information about the creature, an unusual behavior of the Slayer as Jonathan's sidekick, so he directed them to Brookside Park."Superstar" Soon after Dawn Summers first arrived, Buffy and Riley Finn patrolled together in Shady Hill. She complained about her younger sister always being protected, while Riley tried to reason that Dawn was always around because she looked up to Buffy."Real Me" It was destroyed along with the rest of the town following the battle at the Hellmouth in 2003."Chosen" Buffy and Spike eventually returned to Sunnydale's ruins and identified the cemetery, where they discussed about their past relationship.Return to Sunnydale, Part One Behind the scenes *The cemetery is identified when its name appears in episodes "Revelations" and "The Zeppo", but the location has other recognizable appearances due to the notable presence of the Alpert mausoleum and, consequentially, Spike's crypt. Exceptionally, episode "Grave" features the Alpert mausoleum in a cemetery completely different from other representations. Appearances *"Real Me" *"Out of My Mind" *"Fool for Love" *"Crush" *"Intervention" *"All the Way" *"Dead Things" ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novels *''The Xander Years, Volume 2'' *''Sons of Entropy'' *''Immortal'' *''The Evil That Men Do'' *''The Faith Trials'' }} References fr:Cimetière de Restfield Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale